Deathcount
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Haytham menghitung berapa banyak kesempatan membunuh Connor yang ia temui. Untuk challenge #MengheningkanCipta. [Warns: typos, OOCs, spoiler AC:Forsaken dan AC:III]


Pertama kalinya Haytham Kenway berpikir ia bisa membunuh putranya dengan mudah adalah ketika riuh rendah rakyat bersorak di tengah alun-alun Boston; seolah terbakar panasnya udara mereka menyahut, membentak, meneriakkan pengeksekusi di atas sana segera laksanakan eksekusinya pada pelaku yang diduga menyebabkan _Boston Massacre_.

Pria itu menutupi sebagian besar pakaiannya dengan jubah bertudung berwarna cokelat kusam; karena jika para rakyat di sekitarnya ini melihat penampilannya saat ini, ia yakin, justru ialah yang akan dibunuh. Mereka semua tengah sangat, sangat membenci mereka yang berasal dari Britannia Raya; Haytham sangat paham.

Maka pelaku itu naik ke tiang gantung; algojo memasukkan kepalanya ke tali gantung, katup di bawah alas kaki si pelaku terbuka dan sebuah lubang menganga tepat di bawah kaki si pelaku—pemuda itu, _putranya_ , yang kepalanya ditutupi karung sepenuhnya—kejang di udara, berat tubuhnya tertumpu di leher sepenuhnya.

Sepasang manik Haytham beralih pada bangunan tinggi di sisi kanan alun-alun, dimana di puncaknya, seorang pemanah menarik busur dan melepaskan anak panah tepat menuju tali yang menggantung si pelaku. Anak panah itu hanya memotong tali itu sebagian; sama sekali tidak cukup karena si pelaku masih menggantung dan ia akan mati kehabisan udara.

(Haytham bisa membiarkan si pelaku—putranya itu—mati begitu saja, si pemanah jelas-jelas kesulitan menemukan anak panah lebih, putranya itu akan mati sebelum si pemanah lambat itu menarik busurnya untuk kedua kalinya. Ia bisa melangkah pergi dengan tenang, semuanya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, sungguh.)

Sebuah pisau dilempar dan tali itu putus sepenuhnya; si pelaku terjatuh turun dan bernapas keras mencari udara, Sang Grand Master Tempar merelakan satu pisaunya hilang, berbalik dan menghilang dari kerumunan dalam sekejap.

.

.

Kali kedua Haytham berpikir ia bisa membunuh putranya dengan mudah (kematian cepat, bersih, tak terdeteksi) adalah ketika salju menghujani bumi. Pepohonan membeku dengan kulit-kulit luar yang berwarna putih tertutup es. Udaranya dingin hingga menusuk tulangnya (yang sudah semakin tua, walau ia tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya) meskipun ia berada di dalam gereja tua.

Ia mengintai dan mencari klu dari atas gereja, mengintai dari atas dan siap melompat turun dan memberi kematian cepat bagi siapapun yang masuk melalui pintu masuk. Sebagai seorang Grand Master dengan skill yang tajam, Haytham mengetahui pasti ada yang akan masuk melalui gereja; orang biasa kah, anak buah Benjamin Chruch kah, _assassin_ kah.

Maka ketika seorang pemuda berkulit hitam dengan jubah putih dan persenjataan lengkap di sekujur tubuhnya masuk ke dalam gereja—seorang _assassin_ , musuh, Haytham melompat turun tanpa ragu dan memaku tubuh si pemuda ke atas tanah menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri dengan mudah.

(Seharusnya ia tahu kalau pemuda itu adalah putranya sendiri— _tentu saja_ _assassin_ itu adalah putranya sendiri.)

"Ayah."

Haytham bisa saja membuat lubang merah di leher putranya itu, sangat mudah dengan bilah di pergelangan tangannya—namun tangannya berhenti. Bilah itu tidak bergerak kemanapun selain mengancam di sekeliling kerah putih putranya.

"Connor. Ada kata terakhir?"

(Haytham membiarkan putranya mendorongnya menjauh dengan kasar, dan menyiapkan bilahnya sendiri untuk menyerang balik.)

.

.

Ketiga kalinya Haytham berpikir ia dapat membunuh putranya yang luar biasa keras kepala itu adalah ketika tempat persembunyian Benjamin Church dilalap api oleh musuh-musuh mereka. Kayu dan musim panas, ditambah api bukanlah kombinasi yang ia sukai.

(Haytham bisa membiarkan putranya itu jatuh, sungguh. Menginjak jari-jemarinya yang mencengkeram sisi atap tempatnya bertumpu; membiarkan putranya jatuh ke dalam api. Dan satu masalah besar Ordo akan selesai karenanya.)

Satu tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Connor erat, satu tangan lainnya memberi tarikan lebih banyak; Haytham menarik Connor keluar dari lubang api itu tanpa berkata apapun.

.

.

Setelahnya, Haytham melihat ada sangat, sangat banyak kesempatan bagi Haytham untuk membunuh Connor dengan mudah; ia berhenti menghitung setiap kesempatan yang ada. Mereka mulai bekerja bersama, dan frekuensi mereka bertemu menjadi jauh lebih sering dari sebelumnya.

Haytham bisa membunuh Connor saat putranya itu sedang membuka peti di tepi jalan. Atau ketika ia sedang memberi makan peliharaan orang dan mengelus anjing di tepi bangunan. Atau ia bisa menyandung Connor terjatuh dan menusukkan bilah tersembunyi di pergelangan tangannya ke leher pemuda _assassin_ itu. Banyak cara. Banyak kesempatan.

Mereka menjalankan misi dengan tenang. Mungkin tidak terlalu tenang karena debat yang berakhir saling membentak setiap lima belas menit sekali, tapi hei, tidak ada senjata yang dilibatkan selama debat dan _itu_ , itu bisa dihitung sebagai definisi tenang untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

Hanya kali ini, hanya kali ini Haytham berpikir ia tidak akan bisa membunuh putranya itu dengan mudah. Hari ini segala pertengkaran dan kerja sama mereka berakhir, segala konflik _assassin_ dan _templar_ pada era ini akan berakhir, dengan pertarungan mereka berdua.

Dengan segala ledakan dari meriam di sekitar mereka, bebatuan dan kayu fondasi benteng berjatuhan menyatukan udara dengan debu; walau dengan darah yang merembes dari luka di perutnya, Haytham menyadari _skill_ putranya itu tidak banyak berkurang. Pun ia mengerti kondisinya sendiri yang dimakan usia, jadi mungkin _skill_ mereka saat ini setara.

Namun Haytham yakin skillnya saat ini menyaingi Connor; Haytham akan membunuh putranya itu sekarang.

Atau mereka berdua akan mati bersama terbawa reruntuhan Fort George yang tidak mampu lagi berdiri, siapa yang tahu.

.

.

Mereka bilang, ketika kau berada di ambang kematian, maka pikiranmu akan mengulang kembali semua memori yang kau alami selama hidupmu. Haytham tidak pernah percaya hal itu, karena ia adalah orang yang praktikal. Hanya rasa terkejut atau horrorlah yang tergambar di wajah mereka yang mati di tangannya; jika mereka memang melihat kembali ingatan masa lalu di dalam pikiran mereka, maka Haytham pasti akan menyadari adanya emosi yang lain disana.

Hari ini, akhirnya Haytham percaya.

Mungkin itu hanya sebatas imajinasi hasil rasa sakit, atau karena darah yang bisa ia rasakan mengalir keluar dari vena di pundaknya, atau mungkin karena hal yang lain. Namun, melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di dalam sepasang manik jelaga milik putranya, ia menghitung kembali berapa banyak kesempatan yang Haytham lewatkan untuk membunuh Connor. Pikirannya memutar kembali semua ingatan mengenai kesempatan itu tanpa diminta.

 _(Haytham bisa membiarkan si pelaku—putranya itu—mati begitu saja, ia bisa melangkah pergi dengan tenang, semuanya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, sungguh._

Namun Haytham mengingat betapa belianya putranya saat itu; berapa umurnya, dua dekade kah? Tubuhnya besar namun wajahnya terlampau belia, mungkin dua dekadepun belum dicapai olehnya—biarkan anak itu hidup, biarkan ia bermain dan merasakan kehidupan, anak laki-laki yang memiliki kilau mata sama seperti ibunya yang mempesona itu, biarkan dia hidup, _aku ingin melihat putra semata wayangku hidup_.

 _Haytham bisa saja membuat lubang merah di leher putranya itu, sangat mudah dengan bilah di pergelangan tangannya—namun tangannya berhenti. Bilah itu tidak bergerak kemanapun selain mengancam di sekeliling kerah putih putranya._

Karena Haytham bertanya-tanya apa saja yang telah putranya pelajari selang bertahun-tahun berlalu. Apa saja yang telah putranya itu lalui hingga ia kini berbalut jubah putih assassin dengan tubuh atletik membawa kepercayaan diri seorang pemburu. Ia penasaran, Haytham ingin tahu lebih jauh, dan ia membiarkan pemuda itu hidup; _tunjukkan padaku apa yang kau bisa, nak. Buat aku terkesan._

 _Satu tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Connor erat, satu tangan lainnya memberi tarikan lebih banyak; Haytham menarik Connor keluar dari lubang api itu tanpa berkata apapun._

Ia masih bisa diselamatkan, Haytham bersikeras. Mungkin ideologinya soal assassin sama dengan baik dan templar sama dengan buruk bisa diubah. Mungkin ia bisa membuat Connor menyadari _kenyataan_. Mungkin Connor bisa mendengarkannya. Mungkin mereka bisa bekerja sama lebih lama. Mungkin masih ada harapan. Haytham tidak akan menyerah sebelum mencoba (dan memaksa secara halus), tentu saja. Lagipula, Haytham tidak mau memberi kematian yang perlahan dan menyakitkan untuk putra semata wayangnya. Ia tidak akan tega.)

"—aku tetap bangga padamu. Kau menunjukkan keberanian, kekuatan, keyakinan yang kuat. _All noble qualities._ Aku seharusnya membunuhmu sejak lama."

( _Tidak_ , jauh di dalam pikirannya ia berbisik, _tidak, aku tidak menyesal dan tidak akan pernah menyesal tidak membunuhmu; tidak saat ini atau pun di masa lalu, kau putra semata wayangku, aku selalu bangga padamu, teruslah hidup, bertambah kuatlah, tetaplah berdiri tegak di tengah arus dunia._ )

Bisikan itu berhenti dengan embusan terakhir yang pergi bersama angin.

.

.

.

Dedaunan telah berubah menjadi cokelat dan oranye saat ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pemakaman sore itu. Angin dingin yang berhembus memainkan jubah putihnya ia hiraukan, berbaris-baris nisan terlewati tanpa suara hingga ia berhenti pada di depan satu nisan yang sepenuhnya tertutup dedaunan kering.

Pemuda itu bediri di sana, menatap ukiran nama 'Haytham Kenway' di atas batu hitam dari balik tudung putih yang menutupi kepalanya. Satu tangannya bergerak, merogoh saku jubahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul cokelat. Pemuda itu—Connor, membuka buku di tangannya, dan membalik-balik halamannya. Pandangannya semakin muram seiring dengan halaman yang terus berganti di jemari-jemarinya yang kasar.

Mulutnya terbuka, namun menutup kembali, alisnya bertutan halus dan jari jemarinya menggenggam buku di tangannya lebih erat.

" _Sakataterihwàhten, raké:ni_."

( _Untuk berpikir bahwa kau membenciku selama ini, bahwa kau selalu ingin membunuhku, bahwa kau membunuh ibu dan membakar desaku, bahwa aku terlalu naif dan tidak pernah mendengarkan perkataanmu, bahwa kau adalah seorang persona kejam yang harus kuhancurkan—_

— _aku telah membuat kesalahan besar, ayah, maafkan aku_.)

Connor berharap sang ayah bisa mendengar beribu permintaan maaf yang tak pernah sanggup ia keluarkan itu dari atas sana.

.

.

.

 _ **Assassin's Creed by Ubisoft**_

 _ **Deathcount by Revantio**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A/N:

Sakataterihwahten: Mohawk for 'I've made a mistake.'

Rake:ni: Mohawk for 'Father'

Saya ga akan bisa move on dari Kenway Family saga aka Haytham/Connor dinamika ayah anak, kayaknya. Please bear with me for more Haytham/Connor on AC Indonesian ff archive :"D


End file.
